Balls to the Wall
— седьмой сингл немецкой хеви-метал-группы Accept. Под одним и тем же названием вышло два разных варианта сингла: семидюймовый и 12-дюймовый макси-сингл. История Сингл выпущен дочерними подразделениями компании CBS в поддержку пятого альбома группы Balls to the Wall и является первым из двух синглов альбома. Как и сам альбом, сингл записывался и сводился в течение лета 1983 года, первый тираж сингла был выпущен в 1983 году, в основном печатался и распространялся в 1984 году. Balls to the Wall — заглавная песня как альбома, так и сингла, ставшая наиболее известной песней группы. По словам Удо Диркшнайдера: «Кроме этой песни у Accept есть масса других, не менее популярных композиций. Но именно эта стала нашим гимном. Так происходит всегда: просто выбирается какая-то одна песня, которая навечно становится визитной карточкой группы». О песне Название песни — это фразеологизм «на всю катушку», «очертя голову». В среде военных лётчиков — «полный газ», «быстрое ускорение». В буквальном переводе звучит провокационно, «Яйцами об стену»; двусмысленность подчёркивалась осознанно обложками альбома и сингла и текстом песни, где звучит «You’ll get your balls to the wall, man», что буквально можно перевести как «Ты размажешь свои яйца по стене, мужик». Между тем, текст песни достаточно глубокий, по словам Вольфа Хоффманна, они пытались выразить свои мысли об угнетаемых людях на всей планете, о рабстве и о борьбе с тиранами. Текст песни, в том числе, был навеян борьбой собственно участников группы с предыдущими звукозаписывающими компаниями. По воспоминаниям Диркшнайдера, Штефан Кауфманн сочинил основной рифф песни и припев. Потом кто-то подсказал, как петь куплет. В одну из ночей Диркшнайдер и Кауфманн сидели в студии и пытались что-то сделать из задумки. Сильно набравшись алкоголя, Диркшнайдер, по его словам, случайно спел куплет, и он получился таким, какой есть. Позднее появился и текст и текст припева в виде Balls to the Wall (по словам Вольфа Хоффманна, эти строчки были взяты из блокнота Габи Хауке, менеджера группы, куда она заносила всякие интересные англицизмы). Вольф Хоффманн в интервью журналу Metal Hammer опровергает версию Диркшнайдера, утверждая, что песню сочинил он. В 1983 году песня была выпущена на промосингле, то есть пластинке, которая раздавалась бесплатно в целях рекламы; полноценный сингл вышел в начале 1984 года. Песня сначала получила популярность в США, где её транслировали в эфир 121 радиостанция, и лишь потом в Европе. На песню снят видеоклип, в котором Удо Диркшнайдер был вынужден раскачиваться на огромном шаре, предназначенном для сноса зданий. Клип снимался в Лондоне, в лютый мороз, и Диркшнайдер отказывался залезать на шар, но потом, по его словам, «молодость победила». Клип активно ротировался на MTV и использовался в серии 1993 года Торнадо мультсериала Бивис и Баттхед. По оценкам VH1 песня входит сразу в две противоположные номинации: она занимает 38 место в списке «40 величайших металлических песен» и одновременно 28 место в списке «40 наихудших металлических песен». Песня входит во все сборники Accept и концертные сет-листы Accept и U.D.O.. Кавер-версии песни записали множество групп, в том числе Altaria, Amon Amarth, Chimaira, Sinner. Песня использована в составе саундтрека к фильму 2008 года Рестлер, звучит в играх Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s (для которой текст подвергся цензуре) и Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories На стороне B семидюймового сингла находится песня Losing More Than You’ve Ever Had (с англ. — «Потерявший больше, чем когда-либо имел»), также вошедшая на альбом Balls to the Wall. 12-дюймовый макси-сингл, вышедший первым тиражом также в 1983 году, аналогичен по содержанию семидюймовому. На обложке сингла размещена часть фотографии, предназначенной для альбома — рука с зажатым в ней шаром (изначально предполагалась рука с двумя зажатыми шарами — провокационная отсылка к названию альбома). По словам Вольфа Хоффманна, рука принадлежит 50-летнему боксёру, любителю покачать мышцы. Текст песни Too many slaves in this world Die by torture and pain Too many people do not see They're killing themselves, going insane Too many people do not know Bondage is over the human race They believe slaves always lose And this fear keeps them down Watch the damned (God bless ya) They're gonna break their chains (Hey) No, you can't stop them (God bless ya) They're coming to get you And then you'll get your Balls to the wall, man Balls to the wall You'll get your balls to the wall, man Balls to the wall, balls to the wall You may screw their brains You may sacrifice them, too You may mortify their flesh You may rape them all One day the tortured stand up And revolt against the evil They make you drink your blood And tear yourself to pieces You better watch the damned (God bless ya) They're gonna break their chains (Hey) No, you can't stop them (God bless ya) They're coming to get you And then you'll get your Balls to the wall, man Balls to the wall You'll get your balls to the wall, man Balls to the wall, balls to the wall Come on man, let's stand up all over the world Let's plug a bomb in everyone's arse If they don't keep us alive, we're gonna fight for the right Build a wall with the bodies of the dead, and you're saved Make the world scared, come on, show me the sign of victory Sign of victory, sign of victory You better watch the damned (God bless ya) They're gonna break their chains (Hey) No, you can't stop them (God bless ya) They're coming to get you And then you'll get your Balls to the wall, man Balls to the wall Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:Тяжелый метал Категория:Accept